Forts, Sleepovers, and Storms Oh My!
by AwesomeGirl145
Summary: What happens when two teenagers, totally crushing on each other, have a sleepover during a storm? I'll give you a hint; Truth or Dare, hot chocolate, and FORTS! One-shot, Auslly


**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated my other story in a long ass time, but I have an excuse! My grades are sucking right now and I'm really overwhelmed with school so I can't update. My mom and dad took away my iPad but luckily my school gives all their students "Educational" iPads. Sadly, the safari on my schools iPad is filtered so I can't go on fan fiction so I'm sneaking on my moms iPhone to post this :3 shhhhh! Anyway, here's a little one-shot I made because I felt bad about not updating. Here it is!**

Ally POV:

"I'll be over in a sec, I just have to find something to wear." I say into my iPhone, walking down the stairs that leads to my kitchen.

"Okay, hurry though! The storm is getting really bad, make sure to wear a jacket." Austin says as I grab an apple out of the basket of fruits my parents keep on the kitchen counter. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Whatever MOM! I'll wear what I want!" I say jokingly. I notice someone clear their throat and I turn around to see my mother sitting at the dining room table with a newspaper open in her hand.

"Good morning to you too!" She says. "Who are you talking to?"

"Austin." I say, placing my phone on the counter and pressing speaker. "Say 'hi' to my mom Aus!" Theres a little static but a few seconds later his voice comes through.

"Hey Mrs. Dawson!" He says, I take a bite out of my apple.

"Good morning Austin! And how many times have I told you, call me Penny!"

"Sorry, Penny." He quickly apologizes.

"It's fine. So, I heard that you're taking over as Ally's mother!" She chuckles. I hear Austin laugh in the background.

"I'm just looking out for my favorite girl." He says, I blush a bright pink and my mother looks at me knowingly. I just roll my eyes and open the fridge behind me to take out a carton of orange juice, pouring it in a glass.

"So, Austin. When are you and Ally tying the knot?" She asks as I sip my drink. I choke on it and spit half of it out, turning toward my mom to give her a death glare.

"Mom!" I screech. She shrugs innocently. Austin, to my surprise, chuckles.

"Dang it Penny! Why'd you ruin my surprise!" He says jokingly. I laugh and shake my head, grabbing my Phone to go to my room, trying to balance my half eaten apple and my juice in the same hand.

"Where are you going?" My mom asks.

"To my room, where you can't embarrass me!" I say, laughing. As soon as I'm in my room, I lock the door and walk to my closet. "Sorry about my mom."

"No worries, she's cool!" He says. I pull out a pearl colored no sleeve top and inspect it.

"You sure you're talking about MY mom?" I ask. Austin chuckles and I put the shirt back into my closet, deciding it shows to much skin.

"So hey, you wanna spend the night tonight? My parents are out of town for a 'Mattress Conference'. Whatever that is."

"Sure, I don't mind." I smile. Every Saturday, Austin and I would spend the day together doing whatever we wanted. Last week we both went to the fair and Austin won me a giant panda.

I remember the game was you had to get three basketball hoops in a row, by the third failed attempt I told him it was fine and that I don't need it. He, of course, kept trying until he finally won. He wasted almost fifty bucks but seemed happy, the gesture was so sweet and kind. I've had a crush on Austin since then.

"Great! See ya' later." He says hanging up. I throw my phone on my bed and search my closet for the cutest outfit I own. I finally settle for a light green tank top with a black belt and dark blue skinny jeans. I slip it on quickly and grab a pair of black flats.

I brush out my hair, finish my apple and juice, grab my keys, and head out the door.

"Bye mom!" I say as I grab my heavy jacket off of the coat rack next to the front door.

"NOW where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm heading to Austin's house, going to spend the night."

"Did you remember a coat? It's pouring outside."

"Yeah mom, bye!" I say before exiting out the door into the pouring rain.

"So, what are we doing today Aus?" I ask as I step foot in his house.

"I was kinda hoping we could hang out here? It's too dreary outside to do anything fun anyway." He says.

"Sure! Wanna watch a movie or something?" I smile, and he gives my his famous lopsided grin with a hint of deviousness in his eyes. My stomach flutters.

"Actually," he says, stepping closer to me, I back away from him out of nervousness. He continues walking to me and I continue to back up until my back hits the wall. "I was thinking," he steps forward so his abdomen and mine are a centimeter apart, his face towers over mine, "maybe, we should do something a little funner then a movie..." Austin stares into my eyes, his hot breath hitting my face. His hands reach up to cup my cheeks and I bite my lip to keep from gasping. I barely get a sentence out.

"W-what do y-you mean? Funner then a m-movie?" I stutter with a little hint of a smirk. Suddenly his hands drop to my shoulders, the devious glint in his eyes fades away, and his grin turns into a full out smile.

"I mean, LET'S MAKE A FORT!" He squeals excitedly and runs to his living room to remove his couches cushions.

As soon as his warm hands leave my shoulders I let out a deep breath. I mean, if Austin kissed me I would sure as hell be ecstatic, but I've never kissed anyone before so I was worried I would be bad at it. I'm disappointed to say the least. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and walk into Austin's living room

He already has the base of the fort built out, he has two chairs on facing the right and two chairs facing left, then he has one giant couch cushion on each end. He smiles at me as I walk in.

"Dang you're fast!" I observe, Austin chuckles.

"What can I say? I love forts!" He says, shrugging. He grabs a blanket and hands me one side of it. We both place it on top to see the fort completely covered by the blanket. Austin smiles and jumps up and down.

"Awesome! Isn't it amazing Alls?" He chirps. I chuckle as he crawls into the small space. Dear god I have a crush on a five year old! I roll my eyes at the thought and crawl in with him, only to head-butt into Austin.

"Ow!" I say, holding my head in one hand.

"Ouch!" He agrees, doing the same position with his arm.

"This is our 'amazing' fort?" I say, trying not to laugh. It really IS small, there's barely enough room for Austin, let alone me. He shrugs, smiling despite his head injury.

"Okay, so maybe I COULD'VE put more thought into how many people would be in here..." He admits. I laugh.

"It looks cool." I support. It wasn't a lie, there was a rainbow colored blanket covering us and all the lights in Austin's house were on so the whole top of our fort looked like a bunch of different colors glowing.

I look at Austin, he is on one knee with his other leg propped up, one of his arms casually lying on his knee while he looks at the glowing colors. I'm sitting on both legs with my arms are crossed. I continue to stare at Austin until he looks back. We continue looking into each others eyes until I decide to make a move of my own, I put my hands around his neck and scoot closer to him.

"I really like it in here, It looks really romantic, does it give you any ideas?" I whisper to him. He grins.

"You know what? It does! Lets make some hot chocolate!" He says happily. WHAT!? What I MEANT was a KISS! Not some dumb hot cocoa! Damn Austin, you're TOTALLY clueless...

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back!" Austin says, making me remove my hands from his neck. As soon as he leaves the fort I bury my face in my hands.

What am I going to do?! I finally have the courage to admit to Austin that I like him but he can't take a HINT! Are ALL guys like this? I shake my head and crawl out of the small space and make my way to Austin's kitchen. I reach in his cabinet and pull out two little packets of hot chocolate mix. Right at that moment I hear a loud crash of thunder. Dang this storm is getting bad!

It's normally incredibly hot in Miami, but today for some reason, Mother Nature is being one hell of a bitch. I mean, it's like two in the afternoon right now, yet it looks like night time! Maybe it's her time of the month...

When I'm done preparing the hot chocolate, I place it in Austin's microwave to heat it up. I type one minute and thirty seconds on the keypad and select enter. I jump as two firm hands grab my sides but relax as soon as I realize its Austin. He places his chin on my head and hugs me from behind, I smile at how cute he is.

"What's wrong Aus?" I ask. He buries his face in my hair.

"I hate lightning." He mumbles.

"Awe!" I coo at him and turn around so I hug him properly. "It's okay! Here, lets go back to the fort and we can lie down and talk okay?" He nods. "I'll be there in a minute, I just need to get the hot chocolate." I lightly push him toward the living room and turn to the microwave. 4... 3... 2... 1... Beep! I grab the mugs of chocolate and speed-walk to the living room, ducking and crawling into the small spot.

"Here you go." I hand Austin his mug and he takes it gratefully. He sips it and instantly smiles. "Good?" I ask, he nods vigorously. I sip mine and set it just outside the fort. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask him. He thinks a second before smiling.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Truth." I say, he gives me a look that says I better answer dare next time and thinks to himself.

"How many guys have you kissed before?" He asks.

"Hmm, let me think, 10... 20... 25..." I begin, Austin's eyes go wide and I laugh. "Just kidding, I've never kissed anyone before." Austin's eyes go even wider.

"What?! What about Dallas?" He asked, completely shocked. I shake my head. "Well, that's surprising."

"Truth or Dare, Austin?" I ask.

"Dare." He rubs his hands together and gives me a daring look. I smile and scoot up so my face is and inch away from his. He visibly becomes more nervous and I give him the sexiest smirk I could muster.

"I dare you to..." I touch his cheek with my fingers, he audibly gulps. "Make out with..." I speak huskily. His mouth twitches up in a little smile.

"Y-yeah?" He says. My smirk grows. I grab his hand and raise it up to his face.

"YOUR HAND!" I say. His smile falls and his brows furrow

"M-my hand?" He asks, disappointment obvious in his voice. I nod.

"For thirty seconds." He frowns. He deserves it! If he's going to tease me, I'm going to tease him!

"What's the penalty?" He asks.

"How about... Whoever doesn't answer a truth or do a dare, gets to be drawn on with a permanent marker." Austin groans.

"Fine!" He brings his hand up to his mouth and full on kisses it. For the first twenty seconds he looks miserable, but then he begins to actually... Enjoy himself? At first it was just one everlasting kiss but now he's moving his lips. The way he maneuvers them in sync makes me wish I was his hand.

Once the thirty seconds are done, he looks at me. I know I'm supposed to, ya know, NOT stare at his lips but I just can't help it! His mouth forms into a cocky smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asks smugly. I roll my eyes and grin.

"My turn!" I say, pointing to my lips. He chuckles.

"Okay, truth or dare?" He asks. I frown. REALLY? Yet ANOTHER hint he didn't get?! Next time he doesn't take the hint I'm jumping him.

"Dare." I say reluctantly. He scoots up to me like I did to him.

"I dare you..." He grabs my wrist and puts his mouth to my ear. GOD this boy is going to kill me! "To lick..." My eyes go the size of dinner plates as he places my hand on his oh so toned chest. I can't help but bite my lip. "The FLOOR!" My eyes narrow at him and I smack him lightly on the arm. He shrugs. "Payback's a bitch!" I chuckle.

"Okay okay! Ill do it." I reluctantly agree, crawling out of the fort to be face to face with Austin's hard wood floor. I slowly bring my face closer and closer to the floor until I'm a millimeter away from it. Finally getting enough courage, I lean my head down and lick the floor.

"HA! Gotcha!" Austin yells happily. I turn my head in his direction to see his phone out and pointed right at me.

"You asshole!" I screech, getting up and charging straight at him I jump on his back and he grabs my legs, making me piggyback on him. He runs into the kitchen and runs circles around the tiny island in the middle of the kitchen.

My giggles echo throughout the room as Austin lets me stand up. I snatch his phone out of his hand and run as fast as I can back to the living room laughing evilly.

"You little-" Austin begins as he grabs my stomach from behind. I squeal out of shock and he spins me round and round. When he finally lets go of me, my dizziness gets the best of me and I clumsily fall on top of the fort, crushing it and completely messing it up.

I however, in the heat of the moment, grabbed Austin's arm whilst falling down, making him fall too. He, tragically, fell first, making me collapse on him. I lift my head up to see Austin smiling at me.

"What?" I ask, sitting up so that I'm straddling his stomach.

"I just- really want to kiss you right now." His answer caught me off guard and I sat there dumbfounded at what he just said.

"Y-you do?" I stutter. He nods. I lean in immediately, anxious to feel his lips on mine, but he pulls back.

"Not here." He says. He begins to stand up, forcing me to get off of him. He grabs my hand and leads me outside. It's around four o' clock now but it's still raining like hell.

"What are you doing? It's freezing out there!" I protest but he continues to pull me outside. He brings me out onto the sidewalk, vulnerable to every icy rain drop attempting to attack us. Austin pulls me into his embrace, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain." He smiles. His gorgeous blonde hair is already soaked, no doubt my hair is also. I smile back, and lean in. Suddenly, all the rain stopped. The wind stopped. The dreary background turned into a happy one. I couldn't believe what I felt. The world around us froze.

I mean yeah, I'm sure the rain and wind are still happening, but, despite all the coldness around me, I've never felt more safe or warm and fuzzy in my entire life. His lips, they were softer then I'd thought. And he kisses with so much more passion then he shows. I never wanted the moment to end.

Sadly it did, and when we pulled away, I knew Austin had felt it too. I smiled and put my forehead to his.

"That was-" Austin begins.

"Amazing?" I finish. Austin shakes his head.

"Better." He says. I smile, then remember something.

"Hey Aus?"

"Yeah Ally?"

"What do you say we rebuild that fort?"

**A/N: Hey guys, this was just a little one-shot I came up with when my best friend slept over at my house. Before you ask, yes I am a girl and yes, my friend is a girl too. Don't be hatin. No I'm not BI or Les. At least, I don't think I am. Don't judge me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little one-shot!**


End file.
